Free Writes
by How-To-Obsess
Summary: There's problems all over; Heroes, Sidekicks, and Minors all have problems. Rated T because gore and language
1. Nothing

**I am going to try my hand at this!**

**(even though I'll probably suck…)**

**SO HERE YA GO.**

Nothing.

That's what he was.

**{N}{O}{T}{H}{I}{N}{G}**

Travis got all the glory.

All the girls.

And just _what_ did Connor get?

_Nothing._

**The little Stoll.**

That's what he was.

_Sidekick._

That fits his job description pretty well.

All he got were **titles.**

_**L/\O/\S/\E/\R**_

absolutely

_W-O-R-T-H-L-E-S-S_

The world didn't know what hit them.

When they saw Connor Stoll

**F**

A

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

Vision turning RED.

_Tears _leaking down.

**But then it was black.**


	2. Guilt

**Guilt.**

Travis only felt guilt.

His oh-so-beloved

**C/\O/\N/\N/\O/\R**

Nothing could _change._

He had made Connor feel this way.

He had practically _K-I-L-L-E-D _his little bro.

**Regret** coursed through his veins.

_How_ could he do this?

He sat there, watching as his best friend fell

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

Tearstains were written all over his face.

Falling down on his k-n-e-e-s.

The **loving** Connor was gone.

The **caring** Connor was gone.

The

**{b}{e}{s}{t}{p}{e}{r}{s}{o}{n}{i}{n}{t}{h}{e}{u}{n}{i}{v}{e}{r}{s}{e}**

Was _gone._

G:O:N:E

Hearts _**shattered.**_

Souls _**died.**_

_oh,Connor, my sweet, sweet Connor._

_where are you?_

* * *

**Not sure how this happened, but it did.**

**Review! I want to know how I'm doing and if I should keep going!**


	3. Nobody

Nobody.

He was a _n.o.b.o.d.y._

Just that _little annoying Hephaestus kid._

Just the _repair boy._

Always with grease in his hair, an oil and grease tan line on his face.

He used to be **C:O:O:L**

but he figured he couldn't be cool,

when he was _O/\N/\F/\I/\R/\E_

he couldn'tsave.

he couldn't think.

he could only **{d}{e}{s}{t}{r}{o}{y}**

He wasn't a _hero._

He wasn't a _savior._

He was an **enemy of the highest rank.**

No matter how much he tried,

He _couldn't_ be a nice guy.

The camp talked about getting rid of _**threats.**_

How could _he_ of all people get rid of a threat?

They asked _him_ to get rid of a threat.

They saw **B.L.O.O.D.** clogging up the lake.

Percy immediately jumped in, but was too late.

He carried a bruised, bloodstained _Leo_ in his arms.

_**Badump. Badump.**_

Leo's heart slowed, his breath coming in quick gasps.

He uttered a few final words.

**"I**

**M**

**S**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**Y"**


	4. Sidekick

**SO SIDEKICK TIME AGAIN!**

**I've developed an order; minor, minor, sidekick, sidekick, hero, hero.**

**So, I'm gunna dedicate this free write toooooo *drumroll***

_**butterflygirly99**_

**Thank you for your great reviews! Mwah.**

**Anyways, here comes….**

**Grover**

* * *

**~Sidekick~**

T/I\N/C\A/N\S

_PANCAKES_

**F**

**O**

**O**

**D**

he was known as

{g}{o}{a}{t}{b}{o}{y}

**that-nature-loving-freak**

A satyr.

He was just a

**(K)(I)(D)**

even though he happened to be thirty-two years old.

He wasn't

_**B:o:L:d**_ like P+e+r+c+y

Or

_S?m?A?r?T?_ like A*n*n*a*b*e*t*h*

He wasn't

**S!U!P!E!R!M!A!N! **like J^a^s^o^n^

Or even as

C'o'n'v'i'n'c'i'n'g' like P_i_p_e_r

He might have been

**T**

**H**

**E**

**L**

**O**

**R**

**D**

**O**

**F**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**L**

**D**

but he wouldn't be remembered as a hero.

Forever

A

**S/\I/\D/\E/\K/\I/\C/\K**


	5. Sorrow

**OH LOOK A NEW FREE WRITE.**

**OOPS.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, forgive me? *pulls incredibly cute puppy dog eyes***

**So it's time for the hero!**

**I've been waiting…**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**So, um, ye. Here you go.**

**JASONJASONJASON :D**

* * *

**Sorrow.**

Sorrow was coming off of Jason in _w~a~v~e~s._

He couldn't help but feel **_guilty _**for not noticing beforehand, like

**a/g\o/o\d/f\r/i\e/n\d**

should.

He was **_sickened _**with himself.

Because, once upon a time, Jason p-r-o-m-i-s-e-d to

**P**

**R**

**O**

**T**

**E**

**C**

**T**

Leo.

And Jason _broke _that promise.

At the sight of a **_bruised _**and **_bloody _**best friend, Jason cried.

But **Superman **wouldn't cry,

Yet, _who was Superman, _in this situation.

**Jason **couldn't be _Superman, _because,

_Leo _called him

**_(S)(u)(p)(e)(r)(m)(a)(n)_**

And Jason couldn't be **S!U!P!E!R!M!A!N!**

Without someone to save.

Jason was _never _Superman,

What kind of superhero

Fails to save the

**Greatest**

**Person**

**Alive?**


End file.
